Kashitaro Ito
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 13 maja 2014r. ' |Obraz = Itou_Kashitarou_CoF_2.png |Podpis obrazu = Kashitaro Ito widziany w Circle of Friends Ilustracja wykonana przez Kuuma (空真) |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = 伊東歌詞太郎 (Itou Kashitarou) |Tytuł2 = Znany również jako |Zawartość2 =Ito Kashitaro(alternatywna romanizacja); weezer(dawna nazwa); ふわもこP(FuwamokoP, producent); かしたろういとう(Kashitarou Itou); 桐原理々久(Kirihara Liliku, Smiley*2GS) |Tytuł3 = Płeć |Zawartość3 = Mężczyzna |Tytuł4 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość4 = 25 lipca |Tytuł5 = Status |Zawartość5 = Aktywny |Tytuł6 = Lata działalności |Zawartość6 = 2009-2011 (jako producent) 2010-do dziś (jako utaite) |Tytuł7 = Strony na NND |Zawartość7 = NND user page(obecna) myList/30406043(główna) mylist/35197632(kolaboracje z 2 osobami) mylist/18880550(jako weezer, usunięta) mylist/19435404(jako producent, usunięta ) co1523399 |Tytuł8 = Kanał na YT |Zawartość8 = kashitaro25official |Tytuł9 = Partnerzy w kolabie |Zawartość9 = Amatsuki }} Itou Kashitarou (伊东歌詞太郎), wcześniej znany jako weezer, jest piosenkarzem i utaite znanym za jego silny, czysty, "orzeźwiający", i poważnie brzmiący głos, z wąskim, prawie drżącym vibrato. Jego głos jest powszechnie uważany za "miły" i przyjemny do słuchania. Jest w stanie zaśpiewać wysokie nuty czysto i bez wysiłku, jest także bardzo dobry w kontrolowaniu jego głośności śpiewu. Jego pierwszym upload'em był w nie cover, ale oryginalna piosenka VOCALOID zatytułowana "Namida ga Koboreru Mae ni" zaśpiewana przez Hatsune Miku, po którym dostał honorowe -P i nazwał się FuwamokoP (ふわもこP). Oprócz pracy nad Vocaloidami, napisał kilka akustycznych aranżacji i umieścił je na stronie pod nazwą weezer, niestety nie były zbyt dobrze przyjęte, i nigdy nie miały więcej niż 10tyś. wyświetleń. Jego cover "Melt", opostowany na początku 2012 roku, był jego pierwszym przełomem - wkrótce potem, stworzył nowe konto, zmieniając jego imię utaite na Itou Kashitarou. Od tego czasu usunął jego stare konto (tym samym wstrzymał jego działalność jako producent), mimo to, filmy zamieszczone na nim pozostały widoczne. Przed i podczas jego pobytu na Nico Nico Douga, jest on również znany wśród japońskich kręgach muzyki indie jako wokalista w zespole the sailers (znany jako MANIAC SEA PLAY do 2008 r., lecz bardziej znany jako The Magical Steppers. zanim zmienili ich nazwę ponownie na the sailers w 2011 r.) pod swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem, Yashiro Tatsuya (家城竜也, Tatsuya Yashiro). Do tej pory zespół wydał dwa single i mini-album, jednak zespół jest na nieokreślonej przerwie od lipca 2012 roku. Chociaż Kashitarou potwierdził, że on i Yashiro Tatsuya są jednym i tym samym, przeważnie fani i słuchacze traktują jego tożsamość osobno. Jest dobrym przyjacielem Amatsukiego, z którym często współpracuje, a także przyjacielem z ilustratoem i mangaką Kuwahara Souta. Jest bliskim, wieloletnim przyjacielem z LeftyMonsterP (z którym tworzy razem Itowokashi) często współpracuje z nim, w tym komponoują piosenki lub robią razem namahousou. Znają się od dzieciństwa, i występowali razem w gimnazjum. Ilekroć koncertuje jako Itou Kashitarou, nosi maskę lisa, a LeftyMonsterP nosi jedną z kilku innych masek. Jego pierwszym wejściem do kategorii utattemita był akustyczny cover the pillows' "Strange Chameleon" , jednak jego pierwszy cover pod jego obecną nazwą był "Narisumashi Gengar" , która obecnie ma 198tyś. wyświetlem. Jego pierwszym hitem był cover "Shiwa" , który obecnie posiada ponad 381tyś. wyświetleń na NND, który jest jego najbardziej popularnym cover'em piosenki, a jego najbardziej popularny do tej pory indywidualny cover to "Children Record" , który obecnie ma 795tyś wyświetleń. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.21) # "Sora mo Toberu Hazu" (I Can Surely Fly In The Sky) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.25) # "Hybrid Rainbow" -Arrange ver.- (2010.01.31) # "Melt" s -Male Key Arranged ver.- (2012.01.10) # "Yumeyume" -LeftyMonsterP Arrange Short ver.- (2012.01.13) Jako Itou Kashitarou: # "Narisumashi Gengar" (Masquerading Gengar) (2012.01.29) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.06) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Cello & Piano ver.- (2012.02.06) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.02.11) # "Hello, Worker" -Piano ver.- (2012.02.11) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Jegyll (2012.03.04) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (2012.03.15) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.03.25) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.04.11) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.04.18) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -LeftyMonsterP Arrange ver.- (2012.05.10) # "Hoshiai" feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.06.22) # "Tokeitou no Uta" (Verse of the Clock Tower) feat. Namukari, Itou Kashitarou, Masha, Uron, Nayuta, and Renoa (2012.06.25) # "from Y to Y (2012.07.02) # "Dust" -LeftyMonsterP Arrange ver.- (2012.07.13) # "Children Record" (2012.08.15) # "Koi no Koritsuki" (2012.08.20) # "HEAVEN" (2012.08.28) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt Like We'd Met In A Previous Life) feat. Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2012.09.10) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.21) # "Share, We Are" (2012.09.30) # "S・K・Y" (2012.10.08) # "START" (2012.10.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2012.10.24) # "Shounen Camera" (Youth Camera) (2012.11.11) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OP) (2012.11.28) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, Kazyu-P, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky, and Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Hello Laughter" feat. halyosy, Ryo-kun, Rib, Gero, Dasoku, and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Pierrot" -Arrange ver.- (2012.12.31) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, Mainan, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, Ninomae Takanori, RAG, and Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c and Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.01) # "Junjou Skirt" (Naive Skirt) (2013.02.21) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Yuuto (2013.03.06) # "MUGIC" feat. clear, nero, Rib, Soraru, Lon, and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Hysteri" (2013.04.05) # "Sayoko" (2013.04.20) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2013.05.16) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.21) # "A Leaf Letter" (2013.06.01) # "Jewel" (2013.06.08) #"Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Kashitaro Ito, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Kony, Yuuto, Amatsuki i un:c (Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 2000% OP) (2013.06.21) #"Interviewer" (2013.06.26) #"Kakurenbo" (2013.07.03) #"Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) feat. Itou Kashitarou i Amatsuki (2013.07.13) #"Yakusoku" (Promise) (Original with LeftyMonsterP) (2013.07.13) #"Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2013.07.29) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.23) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (2013.10.13) # "Jenga" (2013.11.02) # "Dubai" (Original with LeftyMonsterP) (2013.11.02) # "from G to M" -Full ver.- (2013.12.01) # "Yume no Akichi" (2013.12.19) # "Starduster" (2014.01.02) # "One Step Ahead" (2014.01.22) # "Sentimental Laboratory" (2014.01.30) # "Blessing" feat. Akatin, Underbar, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri i Reol (2014.04.17) # "OVER" (2014.04.22) # "Tomodachi no Mama de" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.05.01) # "Astro" (2014.05.03) # "Kami no Manimani" feat. Rib i Kashitaro Ito (2014.05.12)}} Dyskografia |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sakura no Ame |track3info = (Cherry Blossom Rain) |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = is, halyosy |track4title = Karakuri Pierrot |track4info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = You |track5lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = LeftyMonsterP }} |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Bokura no Let it Be |track2info = (Our Let It Be) |track2lyricist = Harry |track2composer = Harry |track2arranger = KaiseP |track3title = Setsuna Plus |track3info = (Momentary Plus) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Coca-Cola Time |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Sayoko |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Children Record |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} Galeria Ilustracja wykonana przez Tama (たま) |Kashitaro_ito_twitter.png|Kashitaro Ito widziany na swoim Twitterze. Ilustracja wykonana przez Tama (たま) |Itou_kashitarou.png|Kashitaro ito widziany na swoim Twitterze. Ilustracja wykonana przez Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |Itou_kashitarou_twitter_aishiteru.png|Kashitaro Ito widziany na swoim Twitterze. Ilustracja wykonana przez Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |Kashitaro_ito.png|Kashitaro Ito widziany na swoim Twitterze. Ilustracja wykonana przez Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |Itou_kashitarou_kashipedia.png|Kashitaro Ito widziany na swojej stronie internetowej, w sekcji Kashipedia. Ilustracja wykonana prze http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1974823 Uraki (うらき)|Itou_kashitarou_website_bio.png|Kashitaro Ito widziany na swojej stronie internetowej, w sekcji Biografia.|Itou_kashitarou_logo.png|Logo Kashitaro Ito na jego stronie internetowej.|Kashi_adeuta.png |Kashitaro Ito widziany w albumie "ADEUTA". Ilustracja wykonana przez Gin (ぎん)}} Ciekawostki *Jego nazwa pochodzi od nazwiska słynnego samuraja z epoki Edo, Itou Kashitarou (伊东甲子太郎) z jedyna różnicą kanji (甲子) ktorą zastąpił na 歌词, kanji które oznacza "tekst piosenki". *Ma około 180cm wzrostu. * Jest leworęczny. *Urodził się w Yokohamie, prefekturze Kanagawa i aktualnie mieszka w Tokio. *Uczęszczał do Uniwersytetu Aoyama Gakuin, uważanego za jeden z najlepszych uniwersytetów chrześcijańskich w Japonii. *Jego grupa krwi to A. *Jednym z jego hobby jest zapamiętywanie nazw kwiatów. *Uważa że jego mocny punkt to "bycie w stanie zjeść wszystko", a jego słabym punktem jest jego impulsywność. *Jego ulubioną potrawą jest sushi, i z godnie z tym że "potrafi zjeść wszystko" nie ma najmniej ulubionej potrawy. *Jego ulubiony kolor to zielony. *Ulubiony sport to baseball. *Ulubione mangi to Kaiji i Akagi *Ulubiona książka to The Dancing Girl of Izu. *Ulubione film to Josee, the Tiger and the Fish. *Ulubiona piosenka to Moriyama Naotarou - "Natsu no Owari". *Ulubione wideo gry to Persona 3 i Persona 4. *Humorystycznie, jego ulubione zwierzęta to "wszystkie". *Jego ulubiona rzecz do powiedzenia to angielskie słowo "something" (coś), wymawiane fonetycznie w języku japońskim, a jego ulubionym słowem jest "Fushigi" (不 思议, dos. Tajemnicze). *Jego ulubione marki to Gibson i Gretsch, obaj producenci gitar. *Jego ulubionym miejscem jest Tokio, który uważa również za doskonałym miejscem na randkę. *Jego ulubioną rzeczą którą robi w dni wolne to komponowanie piosenek. *Ma fetysz zapachów. *Gdyby mógł spełnić tylko jedno życzenie, to chciałby pokoju na świecie. *Jest najszczęśliwszy gdy śpiewa. *Jedna rzecz której "nie oddałby nikomu" to jego głos do śpiewania. *Gdyby wygrał na loterii, użyłby pieniędzy na budowę szkół w Afryce. *Gdyby świat miał się skończyć, spędziłby jego dzień na śpiewaniu. *Gdyby był zwierzęciem, to byłby albo wężem albo lisem. *Dążył do bycia piosenkarzem odkąd był dzieckiem. *Uważa że nie umie kłamać. *Najdroższa rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek kupił to gitara akustyczna Gibson J-45. *Chce wspiąć się na góre Fuji. *Pewnego dnia chciałby odwiedzić Las Vegas. *Twierdzi, że nie byłby w stanie żyć bez gitary akustycznej. *Gdyby mógłby jeść tylko jedną rzecz codziennie przez miesiąc, jadłby Kaisen-don (miska ryżu sashimi) *Ma dwa białe koty o imieniu Pon i Mimi. *Bardzo lubi Studio Ghibli. *Często występując na żywo jako Itou Kashitarou nosi maskę. (prawdopodobnie aby zachować poczucie anonimowości, choć w the sailors nie nosi żadnej). Linki *Twitter *Twitter (jako Yashiro Tatsuya) *Blog (wraz z LeftyMonsterP) *Blog (jako Yashiro Tatsuya) *Plurk Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Mężczyźni